Sensual Sunset
by ArsenicAngel
Summary: Ginny, Luna, and Draco find a new beginning for their relationship during a sunset on the beach. Oneshot. DM/LL/GW. Warnings for: threesome, femmeslash, and oral.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Potter; I'm just borrowing the characters. No copyright infringement is intended, and I'm not making any money from the writing of this. It's all for a bit of innocent fun.

Inspired by the hp_3forfun community on LJ; original prompt - 'new beginnings - sunset'

* * *

Fiery red locks mingled with blonde as Ginny brushed her lips against those of the woman beneath her. Her tanned fingers trailed over the pale flesh of her companion, caressing Luna's firm breasts as her lips found their way to her throat. A quiet sigh of contentment escaped her lips as she arched into the touch, turning her head to one side in silent invitation for more of Ginny's attentions there. Ignoring the hint with a small smile on her lips, Ginny lightly scratched her manicured nails along the woman's stomach, following the path with her tongue.

"Mm... We're being watched, love," Luna murmured, breaking her lover's concentration. Raising her head to meet the silvery grey eyes of the other witch, she frowned slightly. Before she could ask, Luna turned her head to the side and smiled. Following suit, Ginny did the same, and hardly managed to keep from smiling as well.

Not more than ten feet from them, Draco Malfoy stood, barefoot in the sand, watching the two of them. Unlike them, he was wearing swim-clothes, although they did nothing to hide his obvious arousal at seeing the two witches together. Briefly, Ginny glanced back at Luna from the corner of her eye to get an idea of her thoughts. She met her gaze with the same dreamy smile she always did, and gave a small nod of approval.

Turning back around towards the wizard, Ginny raised one hand, crooking a finger in a 'come-hither' motion. Even from their distance apart, the widening of Draco's eyes was obvious, but he still stepped forward, although nervously.

"Come join us," she said, loud enough for her voice to travel. The offer seemed to make him bolder, and Draco's gait took on the confidence it had always boasted over the years. As he stepped up beside them, Ginny returned her attention to Luna's eager body. Lowering her lips to the woman's legs, she trailed a series of nibbles along her inner thighs.

Arching her back, Luna let out another hum as her hand tugged gently at Draco's swimming trunks, encouraging him to kneel down beside her. Once he did, she eagerly began tugging at the fastenings keeping his cock restrained by the silky fabric. Ginny knew without looking that Luna had managed to free him from the confines of the cloth and had wrapped her lips around the hardened flesh when Draco inhaled sharply.

Smirking to herself, she moved her mouth to the already slick quim of her lover. The moan that escaped her at the sweet taste was echoed by Luna and Draco both. Ginny gave her lips a quick lick before pressing her face firmly into the wet folds in front of her, wrapping her arms around the other woman's legs to hold her still.

"Sweet Merlin," Draco gasped out breathlessly, reaching down to tangle his pale fingers in Luna's wavy hair. He slowly began to guide her in sliding her lips along his shaft, leaning his head back with a loud moan as she took to the action readily. The sound of Draco's breathing slowly becoming ragged in response to Luna's attentions served to further fan the fire building in Ginny's quim. Adjusting herself to rest more firmly on her knees, she slid one hand beneath herself to stroke her clit.

She knew when Luna was getting close to cumming; and from the sound of the other blonde's breathing, Draco was nearing the edge as well. With a smile, Ginny pushed her tongue gently into her lover's entrance, knowing how it always pushed her over the edge. Raising her eyes to watch the other woman as she came, Ginny felt a wave of arousal wash over her at the sight that she was greeted by.

The final light of the sunset had flared at the instant in which Draco and Luna came together. Both were framed and illuminated by the gold and red light behind them, setting their hair shining in beautiful, fiery shades to rival her own for only an instant. But the moment passed as quickly as it had begun, and the sun slipped just a bit further beneath the horizon. The two blondes separated with a soft sigh from each, and Ginny pulled away from Luna a moment later.

"What made you change your mind?" Draco asked, breaking the peaceful silence between the three after a moment. Luna was curled up to his side on the large blanket they had spread over the sand, and Ginny shifted to lay beside her.

Three years, they'd lived as two different 'couples', with Draco and Ginny sharing the blonde witch between them, but never together themselves. Although, both Draco and Luna had suggested the idea. Now, as the redhead met the second pair of grey eyes, she smiled, curling herself against Luna's back as she did.

"I just think it's time for a new beginning," she murmured, nuzzling the side of Luna's neck. The other woman pulled one arm free of Draco and extended it behind herself, wrapping it loosely around Ginny's waist. In agreement to her unspoken words, Ginny and Draco clasped their hands over Luna's hip, watching her sigh contently.


End file.
